untitled
by Flwrgurl
Summary: This is a Buffy Fic, taking place around Buffy's bday in season 6. So Tara is still alive, she and Willow are still broken up. And Buffy and Spike are still “together” and only Tara knows about them. ALSO: Some of the Angel crew might b
1. War And Peace

Buffy sat up in bed, reading a book when Dawn comes in.  
  
BUFFY: Hey Dawn. Not sleepy?  
  
DAWN: Not really.  
  
She sat on the bed, and looked at what she was reading.  
  
DAWN: War and Peace? You actually think you're going to read all of it?  
  
BUFFY: No, but I have to read something.  
  
DAWN: But War and Peace?  
  
BUFFY: Well, in this there's a war, and then there's peace and that's how my life is! I have to fight a little war with damn vampires all day, and after that there's peace! For like a few hours..but that's all cool cause..I always kick serious ass and.  
  
DAWN: Now you're just babbling.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah I am. I think I'm tired.  
  
DAWN: I think so too.  
  
She takes the book out of her hands, and tosses it to the floor.  
  
BUFFY: Hey! My book! I was reading that!  
  
DAWN: Right! You can do that later, now be a good girl and get under the covers and close your eyes.  
  
BUFFY: Okay..mommy.  
  
She giggled, and Dawn too. She gets up and goes to the door.  
  
BUFFY: And you should go to bed soon . You have school tomorrow.  
  
DAWN: I know, and I will. Goodnight!  
  
BUFFY: Goodnight Dawn!  
  
Dawn closes the door. Buffy sits up again, and just stares into space. Then she hears something outside. She slowly gets out of bed, and goes to the window.  
  
SPIKE: Slayer!  
  
BUFFY: Spike! What are you doing here?  
  
SPIKE: Hoping you're awake.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah me awake at this hour.. Not a vampire girl here!  
  
SPIKE: But you are awake.  
  
BUFFY: I know exactly what you are thinking about right now!  
  
SPIKE: Really? What's that?  
  
BUFFY: You..want.  
  
She didn't want to yell anything to him, just in case anyone was listening.  
  
BUFFY: I'm going to go.  
  
She turns around, and sits back on the bed, waiting for him to leave.  
  
A few minutes later, there's Spike climbing through the window, and into her room.  
  
BUFFY: Spike! No! Get out of here! Anyone could hear you, and.I'm sleepy!  
  
SPIKE: But you know you want something pet, and I'm here now.  
  
BUFFY: No. You're going to go soon, and leave, and be gone and.  
  
Spike goes up to her and kisses her.  
  
BUFFY: Stop.  
  
SPIKE: Stop me.  
  
He continues to kiss her, and she does too, not wanting to stop. Then she breaks away.  
  
BUFFY: But Dawn..  
  
He puts his hand over her mouth, softly.  
  
SPIKE: Shh..  
  
And he kisses her again.. 


	2. In the Morning

PART TWO  
  
Buffy slowly opens her eyes. It is morning, and the sun is beating down on her face, from the nearby window. She slowly, sits up a little, and sees who is just waking up next to her, on the bed.  
  
BUFFY: You're still here.  
  
SPIKE: Yeah.  
  
BUFFY: No that's bad! Very bad!  
  
She starts to get of bed.  
  
BUFFY: You're here, and Dawn's here, and Willow's here and the sun is here too! You can't leave but you have to!  
  
SPIKE: No I don't. You know you want me to stay.  
  
He grabs for her hand, and she slaps it away.  
  
BUFFY: Okay I fell for that last night, but now.It's different because everyone is awake! They could know you're here, and god, Dawn could walk in here ANY second! Go! Now!!!  
  
SPIKE: Daylight.  
  
She looks at him, not knowing what to do.  
  
BUFFY. Well..  
  
She takes at pillow, and hits him hard with it.  
  
She grabs some clothes, then goes into the bathroom.  
  
DAWN: Buffy? You up yet?  
  
Her voice could be heard from the hall. Buffy hears, and immediately runs out of the bathroom.  
  
BUFFY: Dawn! Wait! I'm coming!  
  
She runs to the door, opens it alittle, gets out and immediately closes the door.  
  
DAWN: Buffy. There you are.  
  
She walked up to her.  
  
DAWN: You sure had a rough night.  
  
BUFFY: Wwhy do you say that?  
  
DAWN: You hair is really messed up, and do you even know how to get dressed properly?  
  
She looks down at her messed up clothes.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah I do! I'm just a little tired that's all..So what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
DAWN: I was wondering if I could go to Janis's house.  
  
BUFFY: Now?  
  
DAWN: Later for a sleepover. Some of my other friends are going to be there and...it's going to be safe, really. We're not going to do anything bad like last time.  
  
BUFFY: Promise?  
  
DAWN: Yeah.  
  
BUFFY: Sure, you can go.  
  
Dawn leaves, then Buffy goes back into her room. Spike is sitting on the bed, now dressed.  
  
BUFFY: You really need to go. Do you realize how close Dawn was to realizing you are here?  
  
SPIKE: But I don't want to go.  
  
He gets up, and puts his arms around Buffy.  
  
BUFFY: No Spike!  
  
She hits him, and he backs away.  
  
BUFFY: Now I am going to get some breakfast, and just pretend that you are not here so nobody will suspect anything. And please stay in here and be quiet until I get back, okay?  
  
She leaves, and then goes downstairs to the kitchen. Willow is at the counter, having a bowl a cereal.  
  
BUFFY: Mornin Willow.  
  
She said, grabbing a box of cereal, while yawning.  
  
WILLOW: Didn't get a lot of sleep last night?  
  
BUFFY: Not really. Umm.I had a lot of things on my mind.  
  
She looked back at Willow, who was smiling.  
  
BUFFY: You look awfully chipper this morning!  
  
WILLOW: I am! Tara called last night!  
  
BUFFY: She called you?  
  
WILLOW: No, for you. But I told her that you were gone, and so we got to talking! It was great! She asked how I was, and I asked how she was..it was just a positively happy conversation!  
  
BUFFY: That's great Willow! So now you'll definently not be scared to talk to her?  
  
WILLOW: No, it's all cool. Yeah, she still hasn't forgiven me yet, but it's gotten much better between us now.  
  
BUFFY: Great! And what did she call me about?  
  
WILLOW: About something you guys were talking about before.She said she'd call you back later.  
  
BUFFY: Cool.  
  
She poured milk into her bowl of cereal, and sat down next to Willow.  
  
WILLOW: So, is everything okay?  
  
BUFFY: Never better!  
  
WILLOW: That usually means somethings up!  
  
BUFFY: Well..nothing is! I did have Tara look in to how you did that spell that brought me back to life, but its all good now. Yeah, Spike now can beat the hell outta me if he wanted to, but that's okay!  
  
WILLOW: Good.I guess. Well, I'm gonna go get some fun college classes into my already eventful day!  
  
BUFFY: Okay! You go do that! And Dawn did leave for school, right?  
  
WILLOW: Yes, you don't have to worry.  
  
BUFFY: I won't then!  
  
Willow left the room. When she heard the front door close, she went up stairs, just hoping Spike was still there. She walked inside, to find a fully clothed Spike sitting on the bed that was made.  
  
BUFFY: Wow you made the bed! Didn't know you knew how!  
  
SPIKE: There are a lot of things you don't know about me, love, that are just waiting to come out.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah I bet there are. Well you have to get out of here before anyone sees you!  
  
SPIKE: Sorry. It's morning remember?  
  
BUFFY: Oh yeah. Grab a blanket or something. Just go before I..  
  
Spike gets up, and she pulls him in for a kiss. Not long after she pushes him away.  
  
SPIKE: Do I really have you go? I'm really starting to crave for this closeness.  
  
BUFFY: Here's a blanket.  
  
She tosses him one.  
  
BUFFY: I have to work at the Double Meat.  
  
SPIKE: You still work there after it makes you spell incredibly...  
  
BUFFY: Hey! I don't smell bad! And I would think you vampires like the smell, being dead and all.  
  
He gets closer to her as she talks.  
  
BUFFY: Cause you guys are all...like..hey why are you getting so close? You..always..do...  
  
She pulls him in for a kiss.  
  
BUFFY: But you..  
  
SPIKE: Shut up.  
  
They kiss again. Then Buffy pushes him away.  
  
BUFFY: now I really gotta go. Sorry..love!  
  
She laughs as she leaves the room. 


	3. Giles' Return

PART THREE  
  
Buffy is working at the Doublemeat Palace. She is in the back, flipping burgers.  
  
WORKER: So I said to him, "Why don't you just go over there and mind your own business!?" Then he got all mad and threw a punch, then I stopped it, then..  
  
He looked at Buffy who was staring into space, and sighing.  
  
WORKER: Am I boring you?  
  
BUFFY: What? No! I just.I think I need a break!  
  
WORKER: Go right ahead. I'll take your spot.  
  
BUFFY: Thanks.  
  
She takes off her hat, and goes to the front of the place, where the chairs are. She's about to sit down, then she sees someone walking in.  
  
BUFFY: Giles?  
  
He walks towards her.  
  
BUFFY: Giles!  
  
GILES: Buffy!  
  
They hug.  
  
BUFFY: I haven't see you in a long time! How have you been?  
  
Then break away from the hug.  
  
GILES: Never better! You?  
  
BUFFY: Okay. Everythings been just dandy with the slaying since you've been gone.I guess. So why are you here now? Are you planning to stay long!?  
  
GILES: I'm actually here because, since its your birthday soon, I wanted to be here as a present.  
  
BUFFY: Aww that's sweet! So you're leaving in a week then to go back to England?  
  
GILES: Unfortunatly yes. But I still have plenty of time to get to know you again.  
  
BUFFY: Yes!  
  
They both sit down.  
  
BUFFY: Well I don't have much time before my break is over but we could talk some now..And how did you know I even work here?  
  
GILES: Xander told me.  
  
BUFFY: Oh. So now you know how low I've gone since you've been gone. Well money's been kinda short lately, so I ended up here! And I didn't get into college cause I applied to late and I guess I'm just gonna be slaying and then flipping burgers for the rest of my life!  
  
GILES: No Buffy of course not.  
  
BUFFY: But I'll never get any kinda real job cause slaying is my job.  
  
She looks over at the clock and sees her five minute break is up.  
  
BUFFY: Sorry I have to get to work now! Well you can go back to the house and see everyone else, and you can stay on the couch if you want.  
  
GILES: Thank you Buffy. I'll see you later then!  
  
BUFFY: Bye!  
  
She waves as he leaves.  
  
THE NEXT DAY..NIGHT  
  
Buffy is walking home from the day of flipping burgers, and she runs into Xander.  
  
BUFFY: Hey Xander!!  
  
XANDER: Hey Buffy!  
  
BUFFY: Haven't seen you in awhile!  
  
XANDER: Yeah I've been around doing stuff.that doesn't involve the Double Meat Palace.  
  
BUFFY: Oh that's funny. I'm sorry I been working there a lot! I just really need the money and..  
  
XANDER: I know. You don't have to explain! So, what have you been up to lately, besides that.  
  
BUFFY: Well, I've been catching up with Giles again. It seems like I barely know him anymore he's been gone so long.  
  
XANDER: Yeah I know mean. People change.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah.  
  
They turn the corner, and Buffy feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She stops walking in pain.  
  
XANDER: Are you okay!?  
  
BUFFY: I..I.Yes I'm fine.  
  
She starts walking again, now just ignoring the pain.  
  
XANDER: Are you sure?  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, I've been kinda feeling sick lately but it's no biggie.  
  
XANDER: No biggie? Remember you're the slayer and you have to be well at all times.  
  
BUFFY: I know, but this is nothing! Really.  
  
XANDER: Okay but if it continues, will you please just see a doctor or something?  
  
BUFFY: A doctor? No, I'm much.  
  
She looks the look on Xander's face.  
  
BUFFY: Fine! I'll see the doctor if it continues.  
  
XANDER: That's my Buffy!!  
  
They walk to Buffy's house.  
  
BUFFY: Do you want to stay awhile or you can just go home if you want.  
  
XANDER: I'll stay. I'd also love to catch up with Giles.  
  
They walk inside, and see Giles and Dawn playing Monopoly.  
  
BUFFY: You, Giles playing Monopoly?!  
  
GILES: Well, it is very fun to play because I am winning.  
  
DAWN: You SO are not! Look at all the money I am making!!!!  
  
GILES: Then look at all the fabulous hotels I own!  
  
DAWN: Well at least I'm not landing on them and losing tons of money!!! HA beat that!  
  
GILES: Emmm..well.  
  
BUFFY: Let me play! Ready to kick some serious ass here!  
  
DAWN: I guess.but I'm so close to beating Giles!!! We can't stop now!  
  
BUFFY: I can be on your team and Xander can be with Giles?  
  
XANDER: I have to be with him!!!?  
  
GILES: I'm not too happy about it either.  
  
BUFFY: Okay LET's PLAY!!  
  
She giggled, and they started.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
DAWN: HAHA! Admit it! You guys suck!  
  
XANDER: Dawn! Okay we are a little bad with the money here because SOMEBODY thought we had to buy everything we landed on even if we had no money!  
  
GILES: At least I picked the hat as our game piece! You wanted the little puppy dog!  
  
BUFFY: Hey guys! Its just a game! That Dawn and I won!!!  
  
They high five  
  
BUFFY: And know its getting late and I better get some patrolling in here!  
  
DAWN: Okay. Bye Buffy!!  
  
She leaves.  
  
AN HOUR LATER  
  
Buffy is walking around a cemetery, when she hears someone in the bushes.  
  
BUFFY: Come out oh silly vamp you! I know you're there!  
  
One comes out.  
  
VAMP: Oh it's the slayer! I've heard a lot about you!  
  
BUFFY: Oh really?  
  
She punches him hard, and it goes to the ground.  
  
BUFFY: Did you also hear that I can kill you guys in what..two seconds?  
  
She goes down and quickly stakes him. Right after that another comes out of the same bush, and then another.  
  
BUFFY: What do all you guys all like to hang out in bushes?  
  
She starts attacking them, punching one, while she goes and kicks the other. She grabs for one of her stakes, and they knock her to the ground. She is lying there when both are over her. She get out of it, and keeps on punching them.  
  
BUFFY: Nice try guys, trying to act tough and all, but I..  
  
All of a sudden without warning they disappear into thin air.  
  
BUFFY: Okay that was odd. Maybe I just bored them to death.  
  
She walked away, still wondering what happened, then she started to fell the pain again in her stomach. She was almost to tears this time, clutching herself, hoping it would stop. Then she felt something coming. She covered her mouth, and ran. 


	4. Unexpected News

PART FOUR  
  
It's the next morning, and Buffy walks downstairs to make herself breakfast when she smells something good cooking in the kitchen.  
  
BUFFY: Ooo what smells so good..  
  
She walks in and sees that Giles has made pancakes for everyone.  
  
BUFFY: Giles! Pancakes!  
  
GILES: Yes, I thought I should make you something, since you are letting me stay here for a few days.  
  
BUFFY: You didn't have to!  
  
She takes a big bite out of one.  
  
BUFFY: Okay maybe you did! This is good!  
  
GILES: Thank you Buffy. How was patrolling last night?  
  
BUFFY: Well mostly it was the same, but I ran into these vampires that I never actually got to stake because they disappeared before I could.  
  
GILES: You mean they ran away?  
  
BUFFY: No they disappeared into thin air.  
  
GILES: Really? Was there anything else that was odd about it?  
  
BUFFY: Well both of them, and another came out of the same bush, but I don't think that had anything to do with it.  
  
Buffy says while she is getting herself some pancakes. She makes a stack of 3 with tons of syrup on it.  
  
GILES: Are you hungry?  
  
He asked, looking at it.  
  
BUFFY: Yeah, just a little.... A LOT! Actually, I've been feeling kinda weird lately. I've been soo hungry lately..  
  
She took another huge bite.  
  
BUFFY:..and I been having these really bad stomach achies. Last night I felt it, then it felt so bad I just..vomited.  
  
GILES: Buffy you really have to be well to be a slayer. Do you want to take it easy today and.  
  
BUFFY: No I am not sick! It's just been happening a lot for the past few days and..  
  
And all of a sudden she feels the pain again.  
  
GILES: Are you okay?  
  
It all of a sudden stops.  
  
BUFFY: I'm okay.  
  
GILES: Are you sure? If you really need to, I can bring you to a doctor?  
  
BUFFY: No that's totally unessessary! I WAY above doctors.  
  
GILES: Buffy this could be serious and you could be endangering all the lives you could save in the near future.  
  
BUFFY: Oh no! Now the future's on the line! That means it really must be serious!!!!  
  
She said sarcastically.  
  
GILES: I didn't mean it..  
  
BUFFY: No you did, and you don't think I can take care of myself no do you!!?  
  
She picked up her plate with pancakes.  
  
BUFFY: Now I'm just going to bring my business elsewhere!!  
  
After that, she stormed out of the kitchen, going upstairs to her room, and eating her breakfast up there. Willow heard what was going on, and went into the room.  
  
WILLOW: Hey Buffy! What's up!  
  
BUFFY: I really don't want to talk to anyone right now! Eating!  
  
WILLOW: Is something wrong? Do you want to talk about it?  
  
BUFFY: Actually I don't want to cause it's obvious nobody cares..  
  
WILLOW: I do. Maybe I can make you feel better.  
  
Buffy looked at Willow, who obviously wanted to help.  
  
BUFFY: Okay...Well lately I've really not been feeling well. I've had these horrible stomach aches, headaches, and even recently, I've thrown up.  
  
WILLOW: Do you have the flu?  
  
BUFFY: I don't know! I just really don't feel 100 percent but Giles actually wants me to see a doctor! Yeah like they've really been useful! I've barely had to be a patient at a hospital the whole time I've been a slayer, and I really don't want to start!!  
  
WILLOW: But if something is seriously wrong with you, don't you want to know about it? Think about your mom. She had...  
  
BUFFY: Please don't even talk about her! It's not that serious and...  
  
All of a sudden as Buffy was standing up, she completely lost balance and fell to the ground.  
  
WILLOW: Buffy!!! Are you okay!  
  
She went down to help her.  
  
BUFFY: Ummmm..I just lost it for seceond.  
  
She helped her up.  
  
WILLOW: Don't you think you should see someone?  
  
BUFFY: Now you're on Gile's side!? Oh great. But...okay if you really want me too! I'll just be laughing when you guys are wrong!  
  
WILLOW: Thank you Buffy!  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Buffy is sitting in a chair, waiting for a doctor to see her. She had just underwent some tests, and now she is waiting for the results.  
  
BUFFY: Gosh how long do they think I'm going to wait for this.  
  
She said quietly, then the doctor came in.  
  
BUFFY: It's about time! How bout those results so I can go home soon!  
  
DOCTOR: Yes we will get to those. I do want to talk to you about them, because we did find something.  
  
BUFFY: Oh no you did? Is it bad?  
  
DOCTOR: No, actually I would think it to be good news!  
  
BUFFY: How the hell could something like this be good news!  
  
DOCTOR: Well it is. I was looking at your test results and found something very interesting.  
  
BUFFY: OOOO what!! Now I'm kinda giddy cause you're not telling me what it is!  
  
DOCTOR: Okay I will tell you then! Buffy, you're pregnant.  
  
Immediately her smile faded.  
  
BUFFY: What? You can't possibly be serious? What? You must have mixed up my sample with someone else's!  
  
DOCTOR: No I didn't. You are pregnant. I'm surprised you aren't the least bit happy.  
  
BUFFY: Happy? How the hell could I be happy? Do you even know my freakin situation here!? I am not married! I don't even have a boyfriend, or anybody that could even be the father of this baby!  
  
She got very angry, as she now was pacing the room. She all of a sudden stopped, and taer began to flow as the tears began to flow when she remembered something.  
  
BUFFY: Oh my God no! Spike!  
  
She said to herself.  
  
DOCTOR: Is something wrong?  
  
She was trying to hide the tears, but they just kept on coming.  
  
BUFFY: Ummmm..Yes very much so! And I really must leave!  
  
She got up, going towards the door.  
  
DOCTOR: Wait Ms. Summers! You will need your medication for everything that you've been going through the past few days, along with materials about being a mommy!  
  
Right then Buffy began to cry. 


	5. Strange Happenings

PART FIVE  
  
Buffy walked into the house, trying so hard not to let the tears fall. She was still in shock by what she had just heard, she couldn't move without thinking about it. She was so ashamed of everything she had ever done with Spike. She just never thought anything would be in the result of that. Also, she couldn't even believe that this could even happen. Spike is dead, she isn't!  
  
She slowly made her way up the stairs. Coming down the stairs was Willow  
  
WILLOW: Hey Buffy!  
  
She smiled. She saw the look on Buffy's face.  
  
WILLOW: What's wrong?  
  
BUFFY: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
WILLOW: That's okay. Sorry I even asked.  
  
Buffy disappeared upstairs, and Willow went downstairs to leave. She went to the front door and opened it.  
  
WILLOW: Anya! What are you doing here?  
  
ANYA: I'm here to be your new best friend!  
  
WILLOW: Really..Did Xander tell you to come here?  
  
ANYA: No, of course not! It's just me, being nice.Is there something wrong with that?  
  
WILLOW: Of course not but...  
  
ANYA: Okay fine if you must know, Giles took over the Magic Box for today, "for old times sake." Cause I had nothing to do, I looked for Xander but of course he is busy doing that boring job of his so now I'm here! What are you doing?  
  
WILLOW: I was about to go shopping, since I don't have any classes today.  
  
ANYA: What? You shopping? That must never ever happen! Take me with you!  
  
WILLOW: Okay..  
  
Both of them went outside.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Buffy sat on her bed, not being able to even move. The tears were coming down, and she couldn't stop them. All she wanted to do was go into a tunnel and die, but she knew she shouldn't even think about it. She was pregnant and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
She looked outside, realizing just how beautiful it was this time of day. She wanted to go outside, but she just hoped no one would see her in this state.  
  
LATER  
  
Buffy walked aournd Sunnydale, finally getting some much needed fresh air. She smiled, just looking at everything. She passed the cemetary, now thinking even a little about Spike, and that smile faded away. She looked into the cemetary and saw something. She walked closer, and all of a sudden three vamps popped out of nowhere.  
  
BUFFY: What the hell are you guys doing here!? It's DAYLIGHT!!!  
  
VAMP: Well its always a good time to kick your ass!  
  
She started fighting them all. They were very strong, compared to any other vampires and she knew she couldn't defeat them without any stakes. In the middle of fighting them, they disappeared into thin air.  
  
BUFFY: Finally realized it wasn't the time of day to fight?  
  
She looked around trying to find them, but they really were gone. Thinking it was very strange, she walked toward the Magic Box.  
  
When she got there, she walked inside, finding Giles at the counter.  
  
BUFFY: Giles! Something really strange just happened.  
  
GILES: What?  
  
BUFFY: I was walking around, and I was in the cematary and all of a sudden three vampires appeared out of nowhere.  
  
GILES: Really? But it's..  
  
BUFFY: Daylight, I know. I started fighting them, then they disappeared again! I'd really like to know what's going on!  
  
GILES: Well tonight when all of these customers are gone, we can do some research to see what we are dealing with.  
  
BUFFY: And I'll go back to see it I can find anything else. 


	6. Return of an old friend

PART SIX  
  
Willow and Anya walked around a mall, carrying around some shopping bags. They were tired and they decided to sit down at a nearby table.  
  
WILLOW: This has been so much fun!  
  
ANYA: Yeah! It was great that we decided to drive all the way to LA for this!  
  
WILLOW: Yeah!  
  
Willow looked inside a nearby store, and saw someone that looked very familiar. She looked again and realized who it was.  
  
WILLOW: Hey look!  
  
She pointed at what she saw.  
  
ANYA: Hey!  
  
They both waved, getting the attention of the person they both saw. She waved, and got out of the store and walked over to them.  
  
CORDY: Willow! Anya! Hey!  
  
WILLOW: Cordelia! Haven't seen you in a long time!  
  
CORDY: Really! What are you guys doing here?  
  
ANYA: Shopping!  
  
CORDY: That's great! Is anyone else here with you?  
  
WILLOW: Actually no. Everyone's back in Sunnydale!  
  
CORDY: So what's been going on with you guys!  
  
She sat down next to them.  
  
WILLOW: Well, Giles moved back to England, and now he's back for a few days. And..  
  
ANYA: Xander and I are engaged!!!  
  
CORDY: Really? Congratulations!  
  
ANYA: Thank you!  
  
She showed her the ring.  
  
CORDY: Wow! That's really nice!  
  
ANYA: Oh I know! Xander gives me wonderous things!  
  
WILLOW: Okay let's not all admire the shiny ring now!  
  
CORDY: Sorry! So, what have you been up to Willow!  
  
WILLOW: Actually, I've completely stopped doing magic. I was doing it way to much, so I stopped.  
  
CORDY: Good for you!  
  
WILLOW: So, is there anything you have to do? Cause we don't want to keep you from doing whatever you were doing.  
  
CORDY: I was just shopping. Actually I'm kinda having mine own vacation for a few days, away from everyone! I was planning to stay in a hotel nearby, but I could stay in Sunnydale if you want!  
  
WILLOW: That would be great! You go stay at our place.no wait Giles is there and it could be a little crowded..  
  
ANYA: You could stay with me.  
  
Everyone was suddenly silent.  
  
CORDY: No that's okay. You and Xander probably want your privacy.  
  
ANYA: Yeah we would for the hours and hours of sex we seem to have every night, but we can put it off.  
  
CORDY: Really? You think that Xander would mind?  
  
ANYA: Of course not! And if he does, I'll kill him!  
  
They were silent.  
  
ANYA: What! It was a joke!  
  
WILLOW: Okay! Well we better go so we could get back in time. And do you have a car here, cause we rode a bus here and...  
  
CORDY: Of course I can drive you there! This is going to be so much fun!  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Buffy looked around the cemetery, where she saw the vampires before. She remembered the bush all the vampires seemed to always come out of, and went to look for it.  
  
BUFFY: Okay you have to be somewhere around here...  
  
Then she saw it, went up to it and she saw something almost glowing inside of it. She took a peek, and it was almost like a portal and went she put her hand into it, it seemed like she was putting it in something else.  
  
BUFFY: Okay that was strange! Better come back later when I know more about this.  
  
She said to herself and walked away. 


End file.
